


Erised

by Killing_u_with_umbrellas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killing_u_with_umbrellas/pseuds/Killing_u_with_umbrellas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just moving a poem I had posted on fanfictiondotnet over here.<br/>I don't own HP.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Erised

**Author's Note:**

> Just moving a poem I had posted on fanfictiondotnet over here.  
> I don't own HP.

Erised

Look at me.

What do you see?

Fame and riches?

Or fawning, love-struck witches?

Knowledge without end?

A long dead friend?

An end to war?

Your family together once more?

What do you see?

Is it true?

Or will it never be?

But you cannot resist, can you?

And you will look upon me again.

You cannot resist.

You try to leave, but cannot win.

Who cares, you will not be missed.

Look at me.

Can you see?

I devour the people.

They cannot resist my pull.

Only those who are content,

Can escape my entrapment.

I show not your face,

But your heart's desire.


End file.
